


Drifting

by Tameholly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Repressed Memories, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tameholly/pseuds/Tameholly
Summary: Hermione Granger is brought to the past, most of her memories of the future have disappeared and she can only remember small details, what will happen when she disrupts Dumbledore's plans and sends then haywire.(sorry for the bad description aha)
Relationships: Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Young love is a flame; very pretty, often very hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. The love of the older and disciplined heart is as coals, deep-burning, unquenchable.' 
> 
> Henry Ward Beecher

_1971 - 06_

Lightning struck the soft green grass repeatedly as storm winds slammed against ancient brick. Old eyes scanned the grounds warily, this storm was different and he knew it. To a bystander, the wizard's eyes appeared to twinkle as he scrutinized the castle below from atop his office window. Portraits of prior headmasters mumbled to each other, excited as they too could feel the change in magic around Hogwarts.

Thrice struck the lightning near the gates of the school, Dumbledore spun quickly and raced down copious stairs with the elder wand clutched tightly in ageing hands. Casting a non-verbal spell, he ran into the stormy outsides without care, only panic for whatever had appeared near the gates. 

The last thing he had expected was a small child, a young girl who looked around 11, she lay unconscious in the horrific weather, mud and rain seeping into her simple dress. Dumbledore warily levitated the girl and rushed to the infirmary after sending a Patronus to Poppy.

...

When the young girl woke, her head was pounding and most of her body throbbed in pain. Her curtains soon opened as if the woman before he knew exactly when she awakened. 

" _Goodness_ child, You were half dead, thank Merlin that Dumbledore found you when he did!" She waved her wand around the young girl, whose long frizzy hair had become knotted in her fretful slumber.

"Do you feel alright, do you need anything, what's your name? Do you know what happened to you?" Pomfrey bombarded the child with questions, desperate to know the cause behind her prior state.

"I-I'm not sure, I don't remember much of anything that makes sense... I think my name is Hermione..." Her soft voice was hoarse as she stuttered and spoke warily. One name seemed familiar though.

"I think I know Dumbledore... Where am I, It feels familiar?" Her wide eyes filled with fear as her memories jumbled together. Poppy felt her heart break for the child as she gave her a few pain potions and left to get the Headmaster. 

...  
_1971 - 07_

Albus Dumbledore was confused and angry, His plans for the future never went this awry. He had used legilmency on her once she triked to explain how jumbled everything felt on her head, he had caught a vague memory of what appeared to be an older Lucius Malfoy, a pupil who was destined to come back for his 6th year. He pulled out of the girl's head immediately, realising that she must be from the future. How far into the future, he wasn't certain and that was dangerous.

She seemed harmless and he had tried searching for a date or explanation for her arrival in the past in her mind once more with legilmency. He had only managed to find what seemed to be her last memory in the future without himself finding out something catastrophic She looked much older than now, she seemed to be crying into pillows, the room looked vaguely familiar but nothing struck him as to the location. A storm similar to the one a few weeks ago had pounded against her window before it smashed, she screamed as a blinding light filled the room.

He was frustrated but figured she should move into a wizarding home that was close enough to dumbledore where he could learn more about the girl. One particularly struck him and he sent off a letter. He _would_ understand this girl and he _would_ keep her as a weapon for the light _no matter what_ got in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story on here, I hope i can do this fandom justice, there will be some time changes but nothing that will alter the timeline to my knowledge. I haven't written in years so I hope you enjoy9, I'll try to update regularly


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.  
> Judy Garland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the **extremely** short first chapter , I didn't want to make you guys read boring fillers this early ahaha, I promise the next ones are muchhh longer! Also, apologise for making any of you wait so long for this update, I'm just trying to flesh out the story first and get it settled before I can properly write the plot.
> 
> And, many thanks to @ghostboi-bambi (also known as dannodead elsewhere) for being my beta on this chap

**_He would keep her as a weapon for the light no matter what got in his way._ **

_ 1971 - 07 _

Hermione spent a few days in the care of Madam Pomfrey, on a consistent supply of potions. She spent all of her free time trying to decipher her memories of an older self. She knew she didn't have parents, she could recognise blurred faces of those in her memories., Two of, what she assumed were, boys seemed to be a recurring factor in many of her memories. She learnt mostly nonsense, stories and random tidbits from the books she'd read, she always seemed to be reading a damn book in her mind, she must be such a bore! Hermione was beyond frustrated with herself!

The nightmares scared her more than the loss of memory, the face of a deranged woman screaming at Hermione as she carved up her arm with a dagger, the feeling of remembered pain and terror sending sent Hermione into a panic. But her arms now were blemish-free, she understood that she was from the futur., Dumbledore had quickly explained as much for his theories on the girl, not that he’d tell her anything of real worth. They assumed together that her jumbled memories were the result of some strange magical force not wanting to change the course of time, almost as if she was meant to be in the past, scared and lonely. What she couldn't understand was the fact that her nightmares were in pristine condition, film worthy acts in her damaged mind.

...

Dumbledore calmly waited for Hermione as she made her way to his office, a couple and their young son also sat in his spacious office anxiously. A soft knock on the door was enough to send a race of excitement across the trio as the new member of their family was only separated by a thin wooden door. 

‘Frizzy brown hair’. That was all James Potter could think about as his new sister walked in., Her hair looked wild like it had a mind of its own. Quietly, he observed her, the girl, quickly doing the same to the group before taking a seat. To James, She seemed plain at first, with brown hair and eyes, but the more that James looked at the girl, he noticed small details that made her stand out. The honey tone to her eyes, golden strands through her warm locks, small freckles scattered across her nose. He saw that, despite her  unassuming look, she was quite pretty. As his sister, that is. 

"Well then, now that we're all settled down, I hope you'll remember what we discussed in our last meeting Hermione," - James scrunched up his nose at her long name, having heard it for the umpteenth time that day.- "I mentioned wanting to find you a home, The Potters here have expressed to me that they would love to have you as one of their own." Dumbledore’s calm tone let Hermione soak up the information instantly, she turned to the trio, her eyes flashing excitedly.

"R-Really? You'd want to adopt me?!" She gushed, a soft pink blush staining her face.

"Yes dear, We'd love to have you in our family." Mrs potter’s eyes appraised the girl as she took her into a tight hug. Dumbledore smiled to himself, _things were falling right into place around him already_.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love any constructive criticism if you feel I need it, I haven't written in a long time so I hope this Isn't too god awful so far :)


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We met each other when we were young, before we knew enough about disappointment, and once we did we found we reminded each other of it.”  
> ― Nicole Krauss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barely edited!!!

**_Things were falling right into place around him already._ **

_ 1971 - 08 _

Dorea Potter smiled gently as she brought Hermione to the Potter Manor, the second they apparated the young girl’s eyes sparkled brightly, James and Charlus pulled her into a hug and introduced her to their house-elf, Hermione was disgruntled but reluctantly accepted the help from the creature as it smiled softly.

“Don’t worry dear, Tally enjoys working more than we should give him credit for, He’d much rather work than laze around, He’s a Potter elf so hard work is practically ingrained in him,” Dorea squeezed Hermione’s shoulders in hopes of de-stressing the tiny girl.

“Dumbledore had mentioned you’ve been through many struggles in your young life but we promise not to force you to tell us if you don’t want to,”- Dorea crouched down and looked Hermione dead in the eyes with a sigh,- “If you do tell us, we won’t pity you either Hermione, You’re a Potter now so we’ll treat you the same as we would if I’d pushed you from my womb,” Tears welled in Hermione’s eyes and she flung her arms around Dorea, She could only wonder she did for such a wonderful family to want her. 

“Thank you Mrs- Mum, I truly don’t deserve your patience with me.” Hermione sobbed into the older woman’s shoulder. Dorea tsked and hugged her back before sending her up to her bedroom with a soft smile.

James jumped out at Hermione as she walked into her massive room, her scream was abrupt but left a red stain on her pale cheeks as she tried to hide her face, James laughed and ruffled her messy brown locks before running out of the room. They weren’t going to be the only screams during the few weeks before Hogwarts.

..

_ 1971 - 08 _

**“NO! We don’t have it! We didn’t go in there!”** Shrill screams rang through dark hallways, cutting sharply against the silence. James shot up, fear numbing his bones. Dorea woke with a start, gripping onto Charlus as sadness crept up her skin. James shakily rushed to his parent’s room with wide eyes, unsure who was terrorising the empty home. He gave himself a quick pep-talk before running to his new sister’s room. Hesitantly opening the door, with the faint footsteps of his mother behind him boosting his confidence.

He ran into Hermione’s room when he realised she was asleep, screaming through a nightmare. James Pulled Hermione into his arms as she cried, speaking gently to wake her, Dorea appeared in the doorway, Charlus was behind her with his wand drawn high. James quickly put up a hand to stop them as Hermione woke, tears drenching her face.

**“W-We didn’t…”** Hermione begged weakly, her eyes blurry and sore. James shushed her softly, cradling her up to his chest. Dorea sighed into Charlus’ arms, knowing James was capable of not embarrassing Hermione. She walked away slowly, resting her head on Charlus’ shoulder. James smiled sadly at the doorway, hugging Hermione until she could sleep again.

There was no mention of this to Hermione the next day, who tried to apologise to James, He simply hugged her and suggested they play wizard’s chess so he could show her who’s boss despite the fact that her shill screams seemed like they would _haunt his bones for eternity_.

\----

_1971 - 08_

Hermione grinned brightly as her nausea from apparition wore off, the streets of ‘Diagon Alley’ were bright and busy, with odd knick-knacks all over, strange people moved from shop to shop, many families browsed together, young children wandered, amazement glistening in their eyes. Dorea gently pushed Hermione forwards from the small of her back, James quickly ran off with Charlus behind him to the broom shop, chasing his young son. 

“It’s amazing here, Mrs Potter.”, 

“Oh please, call me Mum Hermione, once the adoption goes through you’ll be part of us as if I had given birth to you.”. Dorea smiled at Hermione’s embarrassment, guiding the girl around the alley to purchase supplies. Hermione couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she walked to an old bookstore, something pulled her towards it.

Dorea left Hermione to stay in the bookstore, under the rule that she didn’t wander too far, Hermione figured she wouldn’t even need to leave the old tomes and shiny new school books. However, a young boy caught her attention, thick black locks shielded the majority of his face, a long pale nose stuck out though, and pointed straight into a novel he was browsing through. A frail red-headed girl stood next to him, quietly talking to the boy as he made quick comments back to her. Hermione couldn’t help but feel jealous of the girl’s raw beauty, in her short time inside of the past, Hermione’s childhood insecurities had risen again, snippets of a blonde boy throwing insults at her had stained her self-image. Hermione smiled gently at the girl as she caught her eye and quickly moved into another aisle, the pair felt like an itch in the back of Hermione's head, they felt so familiar, almost like she should recognise them. Her mind raced as she picked up a tome on goblins, the words almost blurred in her head. She felt awful so she carefully put the book back and fled the store, only to run directly into someone.

Of course, it had to be the pair from the store, Hermione quickly stood up and apologised to the boy, he sent her a glare and huffed out a reply that didn’t meet Hermione’s ears as he stood up and pulled the red-haired girl away. Standing awkwardly Hermione looked around the rest of Diagon Alley, spotting many kids who must be her age here, her eyes landed on Dorea chastising James for running off, however, and she made her way over, giggling at her new brother’s misfortune.

The family quickly shopped around for all the first-year school supplies & uniforms before stopping at Ollivanders, James couldn’t stop moving around from the excitement of getting his wand, Hermione grinned too, vaguely remembering her first time, her previous parents were jumpy and wary of all the magical things of Diagon alley but still knew it was a big deal for their daughter. 

James, in a rather expected performance, managed to blow up a lamp and cause a vase to fall and smash while trying wands before he finally settled on an 11’ Mahogany wand with a dragon heartstring core, a warm breeze had come into the room once the wand chose him. Hermione was excited and sad at the same time, her original wand must be in the store right now, but she knew it wasn’t to be hers yet. Hermione’s grin faltered at her turn the situation dawning on her as Ollivander quickly measured her wand arm and stepped back into the many aisles of thousands of wands. The first wand, 8’ Willow with a Dragon heartstring core almost gave Hermione 3rd degree burns in her hand, the second sent a harsh wind through the door, causing Ollivander to have hair sticking out more oddly than usual. He paused for a moment before rushing back into the store, a wild grin on his face.

“Alrighty, we’ll try this one, a lovely 10’ Yew wand with a Unicorn hair core, I believe that this would suit you perfectly dear.” Ollivander handed her a beautiful, dark and twisting wand, Hermione gently took the wand, admiring the craftsmanship shortly before trying to cast a simple “Wingardium Leviosa”, a feather on Ollivander’s desk floated upwards seamlessly, a wide grin broke out on Hermione’s face as she brought the feather back down and cradled her new wand. Dorea pat her gently on the back and handed over the money with a generous tip, James almost mauled Hermione in joy, the boy bombarding her with random topics about magic.

The family had one last task, to get Hermione an owl. The store sat across the street from Ollivander’s, Hermione timidly walked with them into the store, eying up all the owls, none sticking out to her immediately. She moved closer to the birds and watched them all, how they acted, a small Tawny owl caught her attention, with its cute appearance and how it held itself proudly. Hermione moved up to the owl, mumbling random things to it, the owl moved up to the front of its cage and nuzzled Hermione's finger through the bars, which set her mind immediately, drawing the attention of Dorea and Charlus, who agreed immediately with Hermione about the small but proud owl.

….


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is sorted but doesn't know how to feel about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched, they must be felt with the heart.
> 
> Helen Keller

**_Dorea and Charlus agreed immediately with Hermione about the small but proud owl._ **

  
  


_1971 - 09_

"Alright, Darlings, be good on the train and please don't make any trouble at school." Dorea wiped a tear away as she hugged her two children, Her plea was aimed towards her messy son. Charlus hugged Hermione gently and moved to do the same with James after attempting to flatten his raven hair that Charlus also lived with. The gleaming red Hogwarts Express whistled behind the group as a warning to get on and find a place to sit. Hermione gripped her wand, The beauty of it was still entrancing.

Hermione finished her farewells and quickly entered the train, Small Memories flooded her and she smiled as she tried to find an empty compartment. She came across a small boy with light brown hair and immediately felt queer, he seemed so **familiar** but she had never seen the boy before. James looked into the compartment and quickly pulled her in, introducing the duo to the shy boy in front of them.

"Hey, I'm James, This is my sister..... Mione, can we sit here with you, everywhere else is full so far an-," Hermione put her hand over Jame's mouth to get him to shut up as she tried to make the situation better. 

"I'm sorry about James, my name Her-mione, dont mind him, it's okay if you'd rather be left alone." She analysed the boy as subtly as possible, his eyes shone a brilliant green, a pale face littered with white and pink scars and freckles. He gave off an awkward aura as he shyly took in the exchange.

"Uh, you can stay... I-I'm Remus, I was only reading..." He spoke softly and gave the pair an awkward smile as they sat down. James piped up again and tried to find out more about the boy, He, however, was interrupted by a loud Sirius Black, an annoying and handsome boy that James apparently met at Diagon Alley in the broom store.

"James! I've been looking all over for you, I met Peter here on the way," He grinned and high-fived James, He caught Remus' gaze and his smile brightened. A short and plump boy with messy brown hair shuffled in behind Sirius, his face seemed large and plump against tiny, watering eyes and a thin pointed nose which only worsened the effect. His olive skin was tanned well but had many pink splotches of bright rosacea across it, the boy wasn’t horrifically ugly but he wasn’t typically attractive by any means.

"Hey, Sirius, Hoping I’ll get into Gryffindor, What house d'you reckon that you'll get sorted into?" Remus hesitantly shook Sirius' outstretched hand as the boy spoke loudly, Peter smiled awkwardly and sat next to Hermione, she immediately felt awful all over, her mind was screaming at her to leave the room as she quickly introduced herself to the large boy.

"I-I'm gonna go get changed into my robes, you four should change too so we don’t get caught in the rush for the bathrooms." Hermione cringed and left the compartments, only to slam into another person as she turned around. Long, black hair draped across her face as she awkwardly looked up at the boy above her, he turned red and quickly stood up,

"Sorry, I wasn't watching out for people when I left.." Hermione stuttered out an apology as he nodded, arms folded in front of him as he did so,

"Alright, Well, You seem to be doing that an awful lot," He chastised, his arms dropped down as he spun around, walking quickly in the opposite direction. She got up and stood awkwardly for a moment, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment as she watched him disappear into a compartment before collecting her clothes once more and making her way to the bathrooms.

...

1971 - 08

As the Hogwarts Express slowed into the station Hermione sighed out of the window, the boys had talked the entire way to Hogwarts and she felt like insanity was on the horizon if she had to endure any more of this. Merlin, they only talked about useless things like quidditch and stupid prankss. As much as Hermione loved James already, she hoped that she wouldn't have to be in the same classes as the group or she feared for her mental health, Remus was at least quiet in the group, only chiming in occasionally over his book, Hermione felt like she could grow to enjoy him the most out of the other three boys.

The second the train stilled completely, chaos sounded outside as people scrambled off onto the platform. The small group slowly made their way through the crowds of legs and out to the cool air, a large, beastly man called out to the first years, his loud yet kind voice opposing his image. Hermione moved faster than the boys, lining up patiently next to the giant of a man, waiting for the rest of the first years to come forwards as the station cleared. 

“Alright First years, four to a boat, try not to all out.” He directed calmly, James shot Peter an apologetic look as he brought Hermione into the boat with himself, Remus and Sirius. The mousy boy shrugged and found another boat. Hermione jumped when the creaky boat lurched forwards with little warning, her fear consuming her awe over the pure beauty of the lake they sailed across, torches from hogwarts cast stunning views over the water as the sailed smoothly. James and Sirius egged each other on, trying to rock the calm boat. Remus just laughed softly as Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering how she’d ever manage with the group of boys for the next several years.

When the boats hit limestone bricks, The large man directed the group of first years up winding stairs to the entrance hall, Hermione tried to contain her excitement as she followed the boys, Her awe of the ancient building still left a bright shimmer in her eyes and a small smile she couldn't shake. They stopped in front of grand doors as the beast of a man slipped inside, Hermione vowed to learn his name quickly as he had a very gentle demeanor. A thin and tall woman came out of the bustling hall, her brown hair and emerald clothing were impeccable, nothing out of place. She introduced herself to the group, Professor McGonagall, Hermione smiled brightly up at the witch before catching the conversation in front of her. 

“I’m telling you mate, It’s got to be a dragon! We have to fight a dragon to be sorted!” James grinned wildly at Sirius, who only agreed with him and made matters worse as they egged each other on.

“It isn’t a Dragon, that’s silly, It’s a Sorting Hat that sits on your head as it sorts you.” Hermione groaned at the pair, Earning a disappointed look from James, who knew his new sister enough to know she was telling the truth.

“How’d you know that aye? How’d you know it isn’t an Iron Belly sitting in there, ready to burn us to a crisp?” Sirius squinted his eyes at her jokingly, He knew it wasn’t a dragon, being pureblood and all taught him more than he wanted to know about hogwarts.

“It’s in Hogwarts A History.” Four voices responded instantly, Hermione, Remus, The red-headed girl from before and the boy she stood next to. James’ eyes widened instantly.

“ Blimey Sirius, How’d you manage four at once?!” James gaped at the taller boy, Who simply shrugged, Giving the four an odd look as their faces collectively turned red. Hermione turned to the red-headed girl next to her and began to apologise,

“Lily Evans, Nice to meet you once and for all, This is Severus Snape, I’m sure he’s just as thrilled to meet you,” Lily brought Hermione’s into a handshake as she stuttered out her own name, Severus looking much less thrilled to be introduced to Hermione. The group was brought to attention as McGonagall opened the tall doors to the Great Hall, Hermione’s embarrassment forgotten as the replica night sky on the roof and floating candles put most of the small group in awe of the magic. 

They trudged forwards slowly, taking in the massive four tables decorated in house colours, Ghosts floating above and around the group, the array of Professors and much more that Hermione would continue to notice over the next few weeks. McGonagall stopped the group in front of a bar stool with a tattered old hat on top of it. The hat ripped itself open to reveal a mouth of sorts, it immediately began singing loudly.

_**“One thousand years ago this story starts** _

_**There were four sorcerers with strong and kind hearts** _

_**Bold Gryffindor from wild moor** _

_**Fair Ravenclaw from glen** _

_**Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad** _

_**Shrewd Slytherin from fen** _

_**They had a dream to teach all that they knew** _

_**Witches and wizards came far and it grew** _

_**‘Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake** _

_**And a thousand years later the magic remains** _

_**Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song** _

_**Speak in my head tell me where I belong** _

_**And when things look bad and there’s no where to run** _

_**Unite all the houses and we’ll fight as one** _

_**Brave Godric Gryffindor favoured the strong** _

_**Those who had courage and knew right from wrong** _

_**And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best** _

_**So kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest** _

_**But Salazar Slytherin had is own plans** _

_**He thought the Muggle-borns didn’t understand** _

_**The subtleties of magic and so he devised** _

_**The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside”** _

Dumbledore began the clapping as half of the students joined in, McGonagall clapped briefly before explaining the process to the new students. Hermione stared determinedly at the hat, unsure of what house she’d be put in. Obviously she’d love to be put anywhere with James, but she wasn’t sure if Gryffindor suited her, She hardly knew herself but was certain she wasn’t recklessly brave like her new brother. Ravenclaw perhaps, she did, after all, love to learn and read. She hadn’t a clue about Slytherin or Hufflepuff, what qualities she did or didn’t possess for those houses.

Hermione jumped out of her own thoughts, realising that McGonagall had already started the sorting as Ravenclaw celebrated a new girl. Panic rose inside Hermione as she watched another two be sorted into Hufflepuff and one into Slytherin. Peter’s name was called and the hat took a moment before declaring ‘Gryffindor!”, then came Lily Evans, another Gryffindor, and Davey Gudgeon, a Ravenclaw, Soon Severus Snape was called up, Hermione offered him a gentle smile as he made his way through the dwindling group. The sorting hat screamed ‘Slytherin!” after mere seconds, causing James and Sirius to sneer in his direction. Remus and Sirius were claimed as Gryffindors afterwards, leaving Hermione, James and a handful of other students. 

James jumped slightly at his name and swaggered his way to the hat, taking less than a second to be sorted into Gryffindor, Hermione grinned at him as he sauntered away, leaving her to be sorted next. A pit formed in her stomach as she shuffled up to the stool and took a seat, the hat coming down on top of her head and covering her eyes. 

‘Ahhh, Miss Granger, Or should I say, Miss Potter, lovely to meet you again, seems as if you’ve had a wee trek through time. Of course, I knew this would happen… Gryffindor? I don't believe you need a second round there, despite you wanting to be with your brother…. No… I have a better house…’ “It better be… SLYTHERIN!” Hermione felt the pit widen as the hat was taken off her head and the Slytherin table cheered, One glance at James told her that he wasn’t happy. Tears welled slightly as she sat next to an older boy with long blonde hair, Severus sitting opposite her. 

“Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin is glad to have you join us, Hermione, You’ll find we aren’t quite as awful to our own as the other houses think, Slytherin is rather like a large family, now that you're one of us, we’ll protect you.” The boy gave her a cool smile, lightly shaking her hand. She couldn’t help but to feel more at ease with the quick smiles sent her way from older students, despite the gaping hole inside her gut every time she glanced over to the Gryffindor tables. Hermione smiled back gently before focusing on Dumbledore,

  
“A few words before the banquet ought to be said for the new students, Here they are,  Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment!” Most of the Slytherins around her rolled their eyes at the nonsense words, Hermione simply made small talk with the group of students around her once the food appeared, a small smile sitting upon her face, _this was where she belonged and she could already feel it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. 4

1971 - 08

This is where she belonged and she could already feel it. 

Lucius Malfoy let out a groan as the door closed behind him, first years were so loud, It had only been a week since school let back and he felt as if his brain would melt from all the pleasantries. He had to play nice, elsewise his father wouldn’t hesitate to beat him at the notice of a letter from dumbledore. He rubbed his tired face and stared into the mirror in front of him, the majority of first and second years might as well be completely useless as witches and wizards as they seemed to lack any appreciation for their gift. Granted, Lucius noted as he plucked the toothbrush from it’s cup, There were a few promising ones in Slytherin from the past week.

There was Severus, a raggedy and underdeveloped boy, who boasted an intelligent mind and a good knack for sucking up to others. He could go places if he learnt to control his flaws, Lucius found it unfortunate that he was socially painful, but he could deal with it while the twerp was alright. Along with Snape, there was that tiny girl with monstrous hair, Hermione. She seemed intelligent but lacked in many ways, and she could boast her pureblooded status inside of Slytherin on top of that brain if she wanted. Another boy, Belby seemed like he could flourish into something great with his inventive mind, but didn’t have much else going for him at the moment, shame. There were a few others he would need to remind himself to watch out for, a few who seemed much too confident in their shoddy spellwork, a few who cared entirely about blood status and were quick to let others know, and others with promising skills or above average wit, who could turn sour given the chance with Voldemort.

He shuddered at the name, his father expected him to join the ranks of Deatheaters the second he left school and had married Narcissa Black, arranged of course. She was a beautiful girl and he was happy to marry her over her siblings but he didn’t truly love her, he only knew her from events and Balls. Lucius knew that joining Voldemort would lead to power and respect, and it would definitely entertain the darker parts of himself, he didn’t mind it too much because he knew a war was brewing, attacks becoming more public and death tolls rising steadily. It would guarantee his safety to be high in the ranks with the powerful wizard and he would do anything to achieve this once he became a full-fledged death eater, he couldn’t risk his or his future families safety.

…  
1971 - 08 

She had been on cloud 9 since her sorting, Although, she had yet to run into James. No matter what she told herself, she was avoiding him after her house had been called and her robes shifted to a brilliant silver and green. Hermione was currently on her way to her first Potion’s lesson, a grin threatening to break onto her face as she wondered how the class would be, what she’d learn, how different or similar it would be to other classes. Arriving at the door to Slughorn’s classroom sent butterflies in her stomach as the group of first years slowly grew, she’d simply have to face James in this class, it was assigned with Gryffindor. Snape and Evans came up to her, the redhead wanted to share her joy with her over the new class, Severus lamely hung around, only commenting twice before he managed to pull Lily to the front of the line. Hermione could feel the presence of her good for nothing brother instantly.

He swaggered down the hallway, Sirius, Peter and Remus flanking him as they talked loudly. She knew the very second he saw her because his entire body shifted into a stricter walk and the grin on his face slipped. Sirius and Remus slowed a little and tried to hang back from James as they realised what was about to happen, Peter suddenly seemed to be on the opposite side of the hall and it made Hermione angry. How dare James be upset over her sorting, she couldn’t bloody well control it! He made his way over and began to open his mouth when Hermione began with a bout of confidence,

“How dare you! James Charlus Potter! How dare you be upset over MY house! I have better judgement to not hex you right now! Our parents would be disgusted with you right now!” She growled at the boy as he stumbled backwards in shock, she had lifted her hand and poked him roughly. James’ lax attitude had disappeared completely in a matter of seconds from entering the hallway. Hermione paused dramatically and spun on her heel. The entire corridor had gone silent the second she spoke, nobody knew what to say as the bushy haired witch made her way to an excited Lily. The poor girl had barely met James Potter and already knew she couldn’t stand him due to the immediate infaction. Obsidian eyes glinted curiously at the bushy haired girl from behind. Hermione didn’t dare look at James as Slughorn came out of the room, twirling his mustache with one hand, a smile on his face as he greeted the new class and ushered them into the room behind him. She felt tingly inside, a bubble of pride welling up beneath her blank facade, Jame’s wouldn’t dare act stupidly over her house again. 

“Now children, you’ll need to seperate into groups of three, the group you’re with will be your group for the rest of the year so please choose wisely.” Slughorn spoke loudly as he made his way to the front of the classroom. Lily didn’t hesitate for a moment before she grabbed the hands of Severus and Hermione, both of which let out a startled noise as lily made her way to the left of the classroom and brought the trio to the middle table. 

“I-Lily! You didn’t ask if Snape would be alright with me sitting here, I get that you two are friends but I wouldn’t want to intrude on him if he didn’t want to work with me!” Hermione whispered feverishly in Lily’s ear as they got to the table. The red-heads face went blank as she spun around to face Severus.

“Is it alright if Hermione is in our group, she insists that i ask you…” It was less of a question and more of a statement as Lily spoke blankly to Severus who simply nodded, Lily immediately grinned again and pulled Hermione to sit on the right of her and Severus to the left so that she could speak to both of her friends at once. Hermione simply looked over to Snape and mouthed a ‘sorry’ before turning her attention back to Slughorn who began talking about how Potions class would work. Severus’ eyes paid strict attention to the teacher, like any other class he was entranced by magic and the sheer possibilities it brought.

1971 - 08

Hermione found potions enamouring, the calculated steadiness required promised a challenge for her with each new potion. Her, Lily and Severus were immediately top of the year level within 4 weeks, not that it was a surprise to anyone who already knew them. DADA was Hermione's weakest subject, So, she sat near Severus who flourished in all of his classes and it was frustrating, she would rush to finish all work, only to see that severus had put down his quill a second faster. The two weren’t considered friends but nothing mattered when an unspoken war sprung up between the two, whoever could be the best was in the lead and it brought them closer to the delight of Lily.

Severus found the unspoken war highly entertaining, Just seeing the flame inside Hermione burn higher every time he was faster or better set his alight. The silent rage in her eyes as she glanced over at him as she finished her final sentence and saw him putting down his quill. The feeling of beating the girl was almost euphoric to him, although in potions they collaborated well, leaving lily to watch in awe as her friends came together twice a week to create beautiful potions of all sorts. 

Throwing down her quill Hermione laughed loudly as she looked over to Severus who was still working moments behind her. Her cheeks turned a soft pink as the class looked at her in shock.

“I-I’m sorry, I didnt mean to do that.” Laugher erupted from the other side of the room as James and Sirius couldn’t hold it in anymore, leading to more giggles around the class as Hermione hid her face in her hands. Severus found a small smirk come to his face as he watched the girl who had been so happy with beating him hide her shame at the outburst. It was rather funny how she acted, although he’d never admit this to anyone, He supposed he could get to know her more for Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY!! I'M SO SORRY, I got caught up with exams and such and lost track of the time... before I knew it months went by and I turned 17 the other day. I hope you guys can forgive the worst author of all time, I know this chapter isn't much as I typed in up in a hurry and it has minimal editing D:


End file.
